On The Beach
Plot We see Albedo, Kevin, Zarmaruk and his daughters in a small underground base. Albedo: Do you like your new home ? Zarmaruk: It’s not bad. Kevin: From where do we start ? Zarmaruk: I found out that there is big alien activity off the coast. Albedo: We have a friend there. Kevin: Why don’t we meet him while saving the planet ? Albedo: Not a bad idea. Nadezhda: What about us ? Albedo: You will stay here and help us with ideas . Albedo and Kevin transforms into XLR8, and speed away. 4 minutes later XLR8s enter another town, and see how some aliens are attacking children. The older XLR8 jumps, and transforms into a humanoid dinosaur. He hits the ground, knocking the soldiers. Dinosaur-like alien: Humungousaur! The soldiers get up, and fire at him. XLR8 jumps, and transforms into Diamondhead. He shoots diamonds at the alien soldiers, destroying their blasters. The soldiers run out scared. The two alien heroes reveal back to their human forms. Voice: Albedo, Kevin ? They turn around, and see a boy. Albedo: Rick! Rick: That was awesome! How did you transform into those creatures? Albedo: It’s a long story. We are here to stop the aliens plan. Do you know anything about it ? Rick: No, but I saw a strange spaceship. It wasn’t like the other ones. Kevin: Can it be our target ? Albedo: It’s possible. Show us the way. They walk down the street. Albedo: Can you tell us what it looks like ? Rick: Yeah, it’s like a giant spaceship. Albedo, sighing: It’s not helping. They reach the breach. Rick: Here it is. He points at the giant spaceship that floats over the sea. Albedo: Take cover. They hide behind a bush. Rick: You have more practice so. What are we going to do now ? Albedo: We must take care of the troops. An alien: Freeze! They turn around, and see an alien soldier, aiming his gun at them. Rick: Any ideas ? Albedo: Yes. Don’t shoot at us, we are surrendering! Kevin: Worst. Idea. Ever. The alien soldier takes out a device. Alien soldier: Sir, I found some humans. Ok sir. More aliens come. Kevin: Great. They put handcuffs on the kids, and teleport with them in a spaceship. The commander: Who we have here? The wielders ? Albedo: You won’t get away with what you are doing! The commander: And why are you thinking that we won’t get away. Albedo: Because we will stop you. The commander: I want to see how, but I have commands. Kill them! A device starts beeping. The commander: Someone calls me. He presses a button. A big screen appears .Zarmaruk appears on the screen. Commander: Who are you ? Zarmaruk: Albedo, I found out what is their plan. Commander: Ah, the traitor. Kill them and find him ! Albedo smiles. Albedo: Diamondhead! He transforms into Diamondhead, and breaks his handcuffs. Kevin: Fourarms! He transforms into Fourarms, and breaks his handcuffs. Rick: And I can’t transform! Fourarms breaks his handcuffs. Rick: Thanks. Commander: Kill them! The alien soldiers fire at the heroes. Diamondhead creates a crystal wall. Diamondhead: What is their plan. Zarmaruk: They plan to create a wave that can destroy the coastal towns. Fourarms: We can’t let them do this. Diamondhead: And we won’t. Fourarms hits the floor destroying it. Fourarms: I have the feeling that this became our trademark. Diamondhead grabs Rick, and jumps in the hole, followed by Fourarms. Commander: Stop them! Diamondhead transforms into Big Chill, and lands on the ground. Rick: That was awesome. Stinkfly lands next to them. Stinkfly: We know their plan, what are we waiting for ? Big Chill: Nothing. (looks at Rick) Hide somewhere! Rick nods, and runs away. Big Chill and Stinkfly fly against the spaceship. Stinkfly: How are we going to destroy it ? Big Chill: Um… I don’t know. Some soldiers appear on the spaceship. Big Chill: Do they really think that they will can stop us ? The soldiers jump, transform into Humungousaur, and grab Big Chill, who starts falling with them. Stinkfly: No! He lands on the spaceship, and transforms into a black alien with green stripes that resemble circuitry all over him. Alien: Upgrade! He fuses with the spaceship. The Humungousaurs and Big Chill fall in the frozen sea destroying the ice in the area. Big Chill comes out the water. Big Chill: Wait! How are they going to make a big wave if the sea is frozen ? The Humungousaur come out the water too. Big Chill: Oh, come on. They charges at him, but Big Chill flies up. One of the''' '''Humungousaur grabs him by the leg, and throws him at the ice. Big Chill transforms into Diamondhead, and hits the ice destroying it all. The Humungousaur fall in the water again. Diamondhead transforms into Arctiguana and freezes the water again. In the spaceship. Alien soldiers are shooting at Upgrade, who merges with the computers. The spaceship starts falling. Upgrade transforms into Stinkfly, and flies out. Arctiguana sees the falling spaceship. He transforms into XLR8 and runs away. XLR8 stops on the breach, and Stinkfly lands next to him. Rick comes. Rick: We just save the town! XLR8: Yeah, but we still must save the world. Rick: Will I see you guys again ? XLR8: Of course. Stinkfly: But now, we must go. XLR8: Right. Stinkfly transforms into XLR8, and they both run away, leaving Rick. He looks after them and smiles. The End Major Events *Rick makes his first appearance. *Humungousaur and Upgrade make their first appearances. *XLR8 and Diamondhead make their first appearances by Albedo. Characters *Albedo Bloodson *Kevin Bloodson *Zarmaruk *Nadezhda *Nanriya *Rick (first appearance) Villains *Alien soldiers Aliens Used By Albedo XLR8 x2 (first appearance By Albedo) Humungousaur (first appearance) Diamondhead x2 (first appearance By Albedo) Big Chill Arctiguana By Kevin XLR8 x2 Diamondhead Four Arms Stinkfly x2 Upgrade (first appearance) By Alien soldiers *Humungousaur Category:Team 10 Category:Episodes